HDN: Game On!
by Zoarak13
Summary: Tetsuya warps into a world called Hyperdimension, where he lands onto the outskirts of the country Planeptune and meets Neptune, on the island called Gamindustri. Though an accident, he resolves to go back to his homeworld. But Neptune and the others slowly crack what he hides as he aids them in their latest crisis.
1. Prologue

**AN** : **Hey guys! You thought I was dead? Nope, just thinking deeply about ideas for new stories as usual. Not to mention, real-life as well. First, just read the story, cuz that's all you want right? Well, get reading guys! See ya at the end~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and its characters, I own the story and the original characters I have created.**

* * *

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia: Game On!**

 **Prologue**

Tetsuya didn't know that falling from the sky was going to be the norm when entering a new dimension, but fortunately, he never suffered any dangerous impacts that would immediately result in him becoming a literal human pancake. That was his last thought before he lost consciousness. From a bird's eye view, the air pressure that surrounded him made him seem like a tiny white contrail whose velocity was going down like a meteor.

…

On an innocent bright sunny day, a young girl strolls along her nation's roads, subsequently marking it as the best location. The best location, as she labeled it, had no monsters to deal with so it was a place of peace, and a spot to hide whenever she ran away from her workplace. This girl, full of smiles and joy, was skipping her duties as usual and had run away from the place where her work was currently stocked in with mountain loads of paperwork. Her face showed no regrets at her actions. However, another girl anxiously followed her with a habitual moment of putting her hand near her chest.

"Onee-chan! Are you sure we should be doing this?" This girl was relatively taller and looked more mature than the girl who she has always called "big sister" or by her name.

"Come on Nepgear! It's fine, it's fine, Histy will understand~"

"But the last time you said that she made us do seiza and lectured us for 3 hours…" The older- looking girl whispered, in a regretful voice.

That's when she looked up, she spotted a tiny white contrail coming down near them. She went up to the young girl and pointed to the sky. "Hey, sis, what's that coming down?" She also thought it was an unusual looking one that kept moving left, right, top, and bottom which was random movements.

"Huh?" She looked at the blue sky and saw the white streak coming down to the ground. That moment, the contrail disappeared for a few seconds until both of them heard a large boom-like sound resounding in their eardrums. Both shrieked at the impact.

"Whoah, now that was loud!"

"I-I wonder what in the world was that?"

"And that means it's investigation time!" Neptune pumped out a fist to the sky.

"Wh-What!? B-But, Onee-chan-" The mature-looking girl placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Nepgear, I mean it could be someone, you know. It's not like I'm using this chance to escape from work. I'm doing my job as a CPU right…?"

"W-Well, yes, but-" Unfortunately, that "yes" made the short girl drag the tall girl with her.

"Then let's get going!"

"Eh!? Onee-chan?" And so, the duo skedaddled to the road to where the so-called meteor had landed.

During this period, the other three leaders were occupied in doing their tasks as well. The leader of the eastern country was the only one doing actual work, mainly paperwork, manually and electronically. Her little sister who secretly wanted her approval was working on the paperwork too. In this case, she hoped for her sister's attention, who was always such a workaholic, that it would be expected that she (the younger sister) would do better. The country's leader on the north was doing work a few minutes ago but she decided to skip out on it by doing the other peculiar work that she would always do at night today. Her little sisters were pranking the servants of the castle as always. This leader had a short-tempered outburst as the sounds clamored into her private room. The little sisters ran away full force when she was trying to discipline them. Finally, the leader at the south was not doing her work as well, but the person who would assign her paperwork and outside work, loved her to extreme bits, so she was laid off sometimes. The leader, with a personally made green headset, was yelling out the screen to move and to command with a game controller in her hands.

This was the daily life of the island called Gamindustri. This daily life, however, was interrupted by this meteor's particular landing. Along with a new crisis arising from the shadows.

After the dust settled from the unexpected landing, Tetsuya laid on the ground, still unconscious. The girls had finally arrived at the destination where it landed. The ground in front of them bore a crater and something was in the center of the crater. Both slid down to the crater and checked the condition of the object.

It was obvious by the distance between them what the object looked like. The object was a clean human-looking person who had natural light-pink hair and an unusual set of colors of fire on the right set of his bangs. He looked to be almost at the same age as the tall girl if they compared their heights. His clothing was quite normal, coordinating a black tee-shirt with a handmade blue navy-colored unbuttoned dress shirt, and black straight jeans, finishing with clean and undamaged casual red shoes with white laces.

Topping off the accessories, he wore a black and white checkered wristband on his right side and a plain white mp3 headset on top of his head.

He was alive, his chest was going up and down in rhythm, and he looked perfectly okay despite that meteor-like impact that destroyed a section of Neptune's place of relaxation.

The tall girl spoke, "Onee-chan, is this man-"

"This man," Neptune grunted and finally pointed "is an alien!"

"A-Alien? O-Onee-chan it's rude to speculate that…" The girl shrugged her shoulders at her sister's response. Neptune with one eye bent down and stared upon the man, checking every aspect of his features.

"Hmm…" She placed a hand on her chin and puckered her lips in frustration.

"Onee-chan?"

"Hmmmmmm… this guy comes from another world!" Now she's just randomly making guesses out of the blue. Nepgear thought and sweat-dropped, sighed, "Onee-chan. We should help him now." When she got close and laid one hand on his arm, he suddenly shuddered, shocking both girls and moving away from him.

"Nepu/Ah!" They shrieked, the boy opening his eyelids at last.

In a close-up, this man revealed his big eyes to be a pure, clear cerulean.

It was so pure that a close-up of the eyes was similar to a mirror reflection. It speculated that the man could see through the hidden secrets of humans. Or perhaps, it was the immutable expression he always kept that no one could deduce what he felt.

Even with his deeply set eyes closed to the world, the boy had quite an august face with an oval face that was polished with no speck of dirt or stubbles appearing. His bangs kept his face quiet from the world unless he combed his fringes back, allowing his wide forehead and his pearly eyes to show completely.

Slowly, he brought himself up and placed a hand on his face.

The boy asked himself. "I feel like someone just called me an alien?" He brought his hand down and looked all over. In a second, however, he saw the duo before him who still kept their distance from him.

Without hesitation, he began his montage of questions to himself. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, his brows lowered. "Nope, nope. This is a dream. This is a dream. No doubt. I remember cleaning the shed-" He opened his eyes and said, "-Then what happened?" While trying to remember all the details, the short girl popped up all of a sudden in his vision.

He blankly looked at her, with no surprise. "Um, may I help you?" From this distance, he smelled fresh lavender shampoo and soup from her, but he didn't seem so enthralled at all. However, his eyes widened a little, showing shock, at her as he intakes her scent.

"Heeeyyyyy, are you the guy Histy was talking about?" A weird question to ask a stranger who fell from the sky.

"Excuse me?" He scooted himself away from her and got up, patting himself down. There weren't any scratches on him though which caught his attention.

"You mean with Histoire-san this morning?"

"Yeah, yeah. She looked all serious and all and had this dream some guy would see me?"

"Um, yes, but probably not at the end part, Onee-chan."

The mysterious boy interrupted the conversation with a question. "Wait, this girl is your older sister?" He pointed to "Onee-chan" looking at the tall girl.

"Ah yes, people often confuse me as the older sister, but my sister, Neptune, is the older one." From the looks of it, she was telling the truth. The girl that looked older than the girl who had stood in front of the man, she had flowing purple hair with a few hairs sticking out; they were perfectly symmetrical at the ends of hair except a piece that flung up to the sky on the right side of her bangs. Her outfit was similar to a Japanese middle school uniform, a sailor uniform, except it was a purple and white one piece. Other than that, a pale-yellow ascot piece that was hooked both sides by using a plastic circle center that had the initial "N" and a plastic bracelet-like collar on her neck. Now, the girl who was the older sister was a short girl who looked to be reaching puberty, had unkempt hair, and wore a dark purple one-piece skirt coupled with a white jacket.

(I see.) A conclusion the boy stayed with. "But." Nepgear asked, "Can we ask who you are?"

The man or boy in a sense stared at the duo with his habitual blank face and introduced himself.

"My name is Yuugita Tetsuya. Can you tell me your names again?" The name in which every nation's leader would eventually know soon enough soon turned to be something even more for the boy to find out. Tetsuya had acknowledged that where he was standing now, it wasn't a dream. He didn't feel cognition. He didn't feel weird. He didn't feel out of balance.

It became a reality.

The older-looking girl introduced herself, "I'm Nepgear and again, this is-"

"I'm Neptune, the goddess of Planeptune and the Protagonist of Protagonists!" Neptune pumped out her chest and placed her hands on her hips to make herself feel pride.

The boy's interpretation of the two standing in front of him was right, so he was honest when he said to her, "Right... I believe you."

"See, the original protagonist of this series can never be replaced, Tetsuya!" She said.

"...Have you looked at your TV screen too much when you play video games, it's not healthy for your mental health." He replied in a rational tone.

"Nepu! Hey buddy, I'm healthy as gracious earth as my pudding sits in my fridge!"

"That last part doesn't make sense," he looked at Nepgear, "is she always like this?"

Nepgear let out a fake giggle. "Yes, she's always like this, don't mind her too much. We should probably start taking you to the Basilicom, Tetsuya-san."

…

The boy, Tetsuya, had crash-landed in the land called Planeptune. Following the two sisters, he curiously looked around the city. He lived in a town but he visited the cities in his homeworld several times. Planeptune's technology was far more advanced than the world Tetsuya had come from, on some many levels. All the tall and short buildings that were uniformly lined up looked like a city of Earth in the far, far future. Tetsuya could imagine what his childhood friends would say if they saw this city. The sisters were taking him to the Basilicom to meet the person called Histoire.

Also, he stared at the sisters, discerning any similarities and differences. Neptune and Nepgear both had the same eye color and hair, the colors on their set of clothing sort of complimented each other. Yet, despite the height difference and physical appearance, Neptune was the rambunctious older sister who had a lazy and a fairly weird way of talking towards people. Her rambunctious nature seemed like it would make her not listen to people (which is true, at most times) and would often lead to the stupidest scenarios. In this case, Nepgear was the polite, clean, and mature younger sister that would stop her older sister from doing the craziest things.

"I feel like she's what they call a doormat?" Finally arriving at their destination, Tetsuya looked up to see a huge spiky coned tower erected at their position. Entering the building, several people welcomed the girls home. He heard them call Neptune and Nepgear "Lady Purple Heart" or "Lady Purple Sister", or just their names. Only some people looked at the boy as he entered the elevator with the girls.

"What does Histoire look like, Nepgear?" Tetsuya asked since she was more rational than Neptune.

"When you see her..." She placed a finger on her small lips, "she looks like a fairy." Right at the end, the elevator door opened to the floor they were at.

"Histy! We're home!" A miniature person, who was at a baby's height, came… floating on a book. Tetsuya mentally sweat-dropped at his reality as she welcomed the sister's home. This person held the appearance of a fairy. The floating four pieced wings alike to a butterfly, her size, her voice, those characteristics were the most distinguishing for the word.

When she saw Tetsuya, she looked astonished, with her tiny hand near her mouth.

"Y-You are- "She began.

He mentally shrugged his shoulders and sighed, knowing where this conversation was going. He looked at her calmly, staying quiet.

"Histy we found the guy you dreamed about! Aren't we so great and awesome, Nep Jr.?" She bragged as she elbowed her younger sister. Histoire slowly went to the three, or more specifically, to Tetsuya.

"That pink hair, those bangs, those headphones… and your blue eyes." Tetsuya looked slightly away and Histoire coughed into a fisted hand.

He said to her. "I suppose you are Histoire? The person who had a vision about me?" Catching her attention with the question, she replied. "Yes, I have had many dreams about you, um."

"Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya-san, have you come from another world by any chance?"

"...Yes."

"Gee, is the story really going to focus on a male character now? Wait, is it going to be a love story now!?" Or is he going to take my place as the protagonist of protagonists!?"

The girl on the floating tome sighed, "Neptune-san…"

"...Onee-chan. I think Histoire-san wants you to be quiet." She continued to blabber on, Histoire apologized. "Excuse her, she's always been like this." She said to Tetsuya.

"It's fine." He's dealt with these kinds of people in his life but nothing gets to changing Tetsuya Yuugita's inexpressive face.

Histoire asked again. "Do you remember what you did before you came here?"

"...I believe I was cleaning my family's shed and I found something unusual."

"Is it this by any chance?" Nepgear dug into her pocket and held out a small circular device to him. "This morning, this thing smashed our windows. The components inside seem okay but I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah, you should have seen her entering in her own world of looking at this thingie," Neptune said.

Tetsuya saw the device had been cleaned by Nepgear. The components inside were fine, it just wouldn't activate.

"Can I see it?"

"Oh, um sure." She hesitantly handed it to him and he began looking it all over, pressing down where something would click.

"Yeah, it doesn't activate. But I know this came from the shed." Eyeing the object discreetly, Neptune suggested. "Why don't we smack it? That's what I always do when I have a game not working."

"I'm pretty sure it just lost power." Tetsuya kept pressing a button on the device with nothing happening. This only brought out a heavy sigh from his as he gave it back to her.

He rubbed the back of his hair and thought to himself.

(Well, just got to find another way back.)

Noticing his expression, Histoire suddenly proposed something to him.

"Um, Tetsuya-san, if you like, would you like to work here?"

The choice was his to decide. This arrival was abrupt and weirdly fated, just like those characters whose lives were normal and unchanging. Two extremely close friends and the family "traveling" the world, were oblivious to the disappearance of Tetsuya Yuugita. Eventually, the latter will know first of his disappearance.

He immediately answered, "Okay."

What easy choices could he see? A lot of them but he stuck with the choice of working in the largest building of Planeptune, the Planeptower.

And that's when the two sisters sneaked off and decided to call the leaders of each nation of their situation.

* * *

 **AN: Finally, a prologue that is long! Well, Scarlet letter was like... two pages? Yeah, I read that, pretty interesting. Anyway, you probably thinking "Zoarak, u already have this crappy OC in the fanfic", "Zoarak, you finally made ur own story of nep"... Yeah, yeah, and happy my very first fanfic was favorited and followed!**

 **Seriously, you guys are the best! Honestly, I want to continue the first one but it's like plagiarising the entire game for the story, and I felt like I needed to make a story that I could choose what to do with it. I think I might put it on a hiatus but I would change the entire story's events instead of functioning the story to the game and adding extra scenes I created if I go back to it.**

 **Again, thank you so much for the support on _Hyperdimension Neptunia: Generation of True Gods_**

 **Thanks to RayGaming for still supporting and wanting to put a character in such crappy fanfic. Don't worry, whether you wish or not, I'll add your character. If you guys are going to submit OCs too, PLEASE put them in your best description and I'll see if the profile will fit in the story.**

 **Righteo! To embark on the next chapter! Right, Tetsuya?**

 **Tetsuya: Yes.**

 **Alright, hopefully, no writer's block won't bother much! I still have to stay true to reality, unfortunately, but I'll always have my stories to comfort in. Well, see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Goal

**AN: Hey, how you guys been holding up? So far, I have to admit I'll have an irregular schedule (as usual) for my stories, depending on how long I'm going to make it. But the plot has been good, I guess. Later on, I think I'll make a poll later but who knows? This chapter I have to admit is a bit messier, but you know what, you have to look at it yourselves. Because you guys are reading this fanfic right? Well, get to reading guys!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and its characters, I own the story and the original characters I have created.**

* * *

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia: Game On!**_

 **Chapter 1: The Goal**

While Tetsuya was busy talking with Histoire about the job, the sisters called their "close friends (aka the leader of each nation)". Both called them through face chat.

The leaders received the call notification from Planeptune's CPU on their computer and answered it. Three more square screens appeared on the computer.

"Hey, guys what's up! You have time now right?" Neptune asked. However, one of them sighed immediately.

"Jeez, what's with you right now? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Me too."

"Surely it must be something important?"

The leaders were revealed as girls in different age groups. The leader that spoke first had the face of a teenage girl with raven black hair with symmetrical bangs and ruby-red eyes. The full detail of her outfit was unknown due to the screen showing just her face, same as the others.

"You are correct, Vert! Ya seeeeeee… Histy had some future dream about some dude that I'll meet and he's here!"

"Really?" A quiet-tone voice came from the girl with short sandy-brown color with dull blue eyes.

"Yeah, you wanna see him? He's all stoic and sounds a bit boring. Oh, he also came down from the sky too, can you believe it!?"

"Sounds like blabber to me, if you're here to bother us, then I'm cutting the conversation off."

"It does sound interesting if you ask me." The final leader was a blondie with an elegant face and exquisite blue eyes.

While the leaders had their girl-chat, the serious-like people were having their own chit-chat. It was mainly about what should Tetsuya do for now.

"Are these conditions acceptable?"

"Yes." He replied. "One final question." The boy asked the miniature fairy.

"Yes?"

"What did I do in your dreams exactly?"

She collected her thoughts to sort out every detail of what he did. "Whenever I fall asleep, I always have the same dream of you showing up all of a sudden saving the goddesses from danger, and then suddenly... you disappeared."

"I see." He thought about the sisters who disappeared from the room. Biting another stick from the Pocky box, he continued with his questions.

"Histoire," he inquired, "Are these 'goddesses' Neptune and Nepgear?"

"Yes, this land is called Gamindustri and it's ruled by four goddesses with their own countries."

"Neptune and Nepgear rule… Planeptune?"

"Yes, there are other countries as well. Lowee, Leanbox, and Lastation. Lowee's leader is Blanc, Leanbox's leader is Vert, and Lastation's leader, Noire." She claimed, "Ah, also, Nepgear is the CPU Candidate of Planeptune but technically speaking, Neptune is the one who is actually the leading ruler of Planeptune. There is Uni of Lastation and Rom and Ram of Lowee."

He placed a hand on his chin, scratching it with his thumb. "I see." He was intrigued by the knowledge he had discovered. While having a mature and deadpan demeanor all the time, he was always filled with curiosity for new stuff no matter how small it was. He discovered that when fully introduced to Histoire. She was in fact, the Oracle (Advisor) to Planeptune. It had its own unique structure and taste, with it looking like the most futuristic city he's ever seen and he guessed the other countries were the same as well. This was one of his reasons he didn't mind staying in Gamindustri for a while.

He stopped and asked Histoire, "Are they phoning the goddesses right now?"

"Huh?" She looked around the vivid living room and she finally noticed the Purple Duo weren't here.

"Hm, I think they snuck off to call after all." He pointed to the door. Histoire only let out a sigh.

"Histoire-sama?" A new voice called out and the two looked at the direction of the voice.

"Who is that?" An extremely softer new voice called after the former.

The Oracle greeted them as she did with the sisters. "IF-san, Compa-san, welcome back."

"Yes... but who is that over there?" The girl named IF had brown hair with a side ponytail that had a green leaf accessory to it. She wore a blue long coat with brown fur at the ends; the coat seemed too big on her as the sleeves covered her arms. She had a big black-white striped belt tie to clip to the coat. The most distinguishing trait was all the phone bags she kept on the back of her hips. She held an aura of seriousness while being around this stranger and Histoire, perhaps due to the job she had.

The beautiful girl beside her had strawberry-blonde hair that went to her waist with curled ends. Her outfit made her look like she wasn't suited for combat, rather she looked like a normal teenage girl; she wore a tan-white wool sweater top with matching arm warmers, boots with fuzzy balls at the top, a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, and black-brown knee-socks with light pink heart cut frills. Her fashion accessories consisted of a black hip purse and a brown headband and a choker. These accessories had a noticeable C logo imprinted onto them. Unlike the brown head next to her, she looked extremely innocent, such as the job she had. Both worked in different occupations, so they were either friends with the goddesses or guests who periodically come to the Basilicom to check up or report information.

"This is Tetsuya-san. For now, he is working as a secretary in our Basilicom."

"Hello there." He bowed his head before he commented. This prompt the two to do the same thing, being nice and all.

"So, is this the person Nep-Nep was talking about?" The girl with the strawberry-blonde said.

"If Nep-ko said he was even more stoic than Blanc-sama, then I think this is the person she was talking about. I'm IF."

"Compa!"

Tetsuya nodded again without saying anything.

"So what brings you two here?" Histoire asked.

"We kinda just wanted to check what Nep's doing right now. And see the new guy I guess." She walked across the room to open the door Neptune and Nepgear were in.

"Nep-ko! You there?"

"Oh, come on guys! Vert is taking my side why can't you!?" Neptune pouted. One of the screens were missing, leaving two screens of the goddesses.

"We told you we're busy, and if he is real, you should bring him to Lastation…! Not that I'm expecting you to come anyway! I'm logging off!" The embarrassed Noire was gone from the group chat, leaving only Vert.

"Sorry Neptune, I have to go do business as well." Neptune already guessed what Vert's 'business' was. "Say hi to Nepgear-chan for me~"

And like that, the final goddess on the computer disappeared. Neptune pouted again. "She is **my** sister you know!"

"Is this how she usually is?" Tetsuya wondered.

"Yep, typical Nep."

Neptune's ears perked as she heard IF's voice and looked back. "Oh, Ai-chan and Compa, welcome back! You saw Tetsuya?"

"Yep, he's right here you know."

"Were you talking to the goddesses?" The boy questioned but as he entered in, Neptune was pouting to herself. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's… where is she?" Neptune was so into the conversation she didn't notice Nepgear moving to another location.

"Really, you could at least pay attention to where she is."

At that time where the three began talking to each other, accidentally exempting the young boy, Tetsuya pondered.

What would be the goal of his current situation: Getting the parts of the broken device that was in his family's shed and go back to his world.

But after that? Lately, the books called light novels in his world have been so popular in his country that he wondered if he was one of those stereotypical main characters that came to an unrealistic world by accident. Whenever he went to the store's light novel section, he always saw the books that contained a main male lead along with their all-time female party, hence the party for the male lead was a harem. He was always disappointed by the obvious foreshadowing, the unclear plot, the 'no goal' the main character had, and the annoying stereotypes that had only one type personality that always fell in love with the main lead, of that genre a lot. He had read books created by famous novelists, including foreign authors as well. However, he managed to find the light novels that actually had some quality in them and that didn't feature that money-making genre. Some of those books wouldn't be a Nobel Prize winner but Tetsuya found them fun to read, at times.

Games weren't different, in some ways. There were several meanings to the word, but he was thinking about the electronic way of telling a story, with graphics, voice-acting, actions, and a controller to really play. He also enjoyed games as well, he watched how the game handled each of their core concepts in their own ways. Sometimes, you play as the character, and sometimes, you don't. Whenever he stared the television as the game went into a cutscene, he would watch the motions and feelings of the characters. Maybe he never will feel the stories or character's extremes with emotions, but he at least will understand the story and a little bit of the story and characters to his own extent. Same with books, he didn't mind any genre, even if someone showed him 18+ rated game, he'd just brush it off like nothing. They also had their own aptitude to be a best, a mediocre, or a terrible one that you wished never existed. Tetsuya valued a game's stories and goals. Simulator games were nice, but he only did with his friend as it was extremely boring for him to do it by himself.

In short, what was the true goal of Tetsuya Yuugita that he was going to create for himself?

He scratched his cheek while he looked at the party of three. He whispered, "It might be a while before I get an answer huh? I don't mind at all."

…

When the elevator arrived at the highest top of the building, the CPU Candidate of Lastation walked through the doors and was carrying a huge stack of papers. She was delivering the 5th stack of papers to her older sister, Noire.

"Onee-chan, I'm done with this stack." She placed the large stack with the others near her desk.

"Thanks, Uni, here's the next stack." It seemed never-ending, but these stacks of paperwork were normal for the goddesses. They started in the morning and didn't take their break yet until the Planeptune sisters called them to tell them of their own situation. To Noire, she only took the situation as time-consuming as Neptune only talked about "a dude who was in the sky and landed in Planeptune." Thinking about it, Noire sighed in a tired voice, therefore, capturing Uni's attention.

"What's the matter?" She was about to pick the stack, but she noticed the fatigue in her sister.

"No, it's nothing."

"Was it about the guy Nepgear and Neptune-san was talking about?"

"...Yeah, that took so much of my time of doing these paperwork. Not to mention I have to go on another exterminating quest in that village too…"

"Don't you believe them? About this 'Tetsuya'?"

"W-Well I don't care… anyway, time to get back to work!" That said, Noire began to furiously type on her computer. Uni took a stack and walked back to the elevator.

She was a little curious and Noire was perhaps too. It wasn't hard to remember, but their older sisters were still enemies or rivals to each other's nations. She too heaved a big sigh as she was tired from the boring paperwork they had to do. Hopefully, Nepgear and the other Candidates could visit them soon when they had some time off too.

...

Histoire, always sitting on her tome, called everybody to the room to make an announcement. She cleared her throat as she was already finishing the last of her statements, they were repeats she had given to IF and Compa way earlier but now she was telling it to the CPUs.

"And therefore, Tetsuya-san will stay here as our own secretary, temporarily though."

Neptune beamed up. "Oh… so I don't need to do any more paperwork right!? I'm great with that!"

"No, you still are. You will assist him in paperwork as well." That statement caused Neptune to slouch down dramatically on the ground, "Ga-dun!"

Ignoring Neptune's melodramatic play, IF raised a question to the Oracle. "I get the situation here Histoire-sama, but I want to ask, does he have experience? With paperwork.?"

Tetsuya immediately replied, "I'll learn, it should be just paperwork, right? You can give it to me right now."

"Are you sure? You want to do it right now?" Histoire asked in a surprised tone. He nodded quickly.

"Then, here are the stacks." Leading him to the room with the worktables. Tetsuya blankly stared at the heaps of paper and sat down. He picked up several sheets and dropped them like a book flapping its pages.

"Alright. This looks easy. Histoire, give me guidance here please." He said as he quickly grabbed a stamp and a pen.

"Ah, yes." Histoire floated to him and gave directions to him of what to do with the papers.

"Wow, it's like that accident never occurred to him or something." An astonished Nepgear said.

"I think he's moving past that and just trying to get himself used to the place." IF replied.

Neptune saw this as an opportunity to get away from work, obviously. "So, while Histy and Tetsuya are doing that, let's go have some pudding!" However, before the goddess could even take one step to the kitchen, her hoodie was roughly grabbed.

"Not so fast, you have to assist your new secretary, remember?" IF said with a smirk.

The goddess growled at her statement. "Ehhhhhhhhh… Histy and Nepgear can teach him, right?"

"Of course, but as the goddess of Planeptune, you have to help too. Come on, Purple Heart-sama," As a result, Neptune couldn't have her beloved pudding and was stuck with Tetsuya to help with paperwork for the rest of the day.

"What!? Hey, that hasn't happ-"

Then, Compa said with a hidden tone in her voice. "Nep-Nep. You better **help** now."

"COMPA!" Neptune cried helplessly as she succumbed to the torture of work by her true, dear friends IF and Compa.

A daily life in Planeptune but with a new individual who had crashed into this world like a meteor. The first goal was a bit boring but concealed as Tetsuya Yuugita wasn't only just a secretary, but he was to go with Neptune and meet the ruling goddesses of this new land. The boy was seen as mysterious, boring, and cold at first sight. Whether he always acted like that or was a great actor depends on how people would view him. It never bothered Tetsuya Yuugita what people thought of him, as to why he seems cold, sometimes indifferent, to people sometimes. However, he was careful of what to say or not say to them. Nonetheless, Tetsuya always kept his head up as he continues looking for new knowledge and objects that he's never seen. Luckily to him, he was accidentally transported to Gamindustri, during the beginning of his summer break. He hoped the best for his family and friends at home. That aside, he had around 10 stacks of paperwork to do for his first day in Planeptune's Basilicom.

For this boy, that was easy to do in one day after he gets the hang of it.

* * *

 **AN: Heyo! You passed through that awful hurdle didn't ya? Or you basically just skipped towards the end huh? Anyway, I probably have to outline what to do now. Also, help with criticism and point out some grammar mistakes I've made. I have the other fanfic to do, but you know I'll manage somehow~ Also, I think I'll do an only one guest at a time for the beginning and/or ending, I think Tetsuya may be the important guest to appear since he IS the main character of this fanfic. Right?**

 **Tetsuya:...Sure.**

 **AN: Good, well, I got to go watch more Nep Nep videos for fun and laugh and Neptune breaking the 4th wall. See ya in the next chapter!**

 **Tetsuya:...Will they be alright I wonder?**


	3. Chapter 2: Fantasy for the First Day

**AN: Phew... finishing chapter two and thinking of other stuff, that's life. Hopefully, soon the Nep Station will come to be built here soon. I mean, we just have two wooden chairs and a green screen behind us!**

 **Tetsuya: Isn't that how it is in news stations?**

 **AN: Sometimes, anyway, you guys get to reading!**

 **I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or its characters, but I own the story and Original Characters I created.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fantasy for the First Night**

Placing the broken device near the lamp, Tetsuya slumped down on the queen-size bed in the guest room.

"What am I doing?" Smushing his face in the pillow for a bit, he raised his head and moved. He stared at the white tiled ceiling.

He said comforting words to himself, "I wonder how Taka and Akane are doing. Bet they're going to be really worried. Hope the twins and the hag won't be surprised."

He rubbed his face with one hand, "I was going to finish reading a book on that day. I would make origami as usual and test out some designs. Then go out to eat at several restaurants."

He fumbled around till he grabbed a Pocky stick from a small box and bit on it.

"I can't tell if saying all this makes me feel better. It's weird; I'm perfectly calm. No nervousness or any pressure." He chomped the stick bit by bit. He tilted his head in a slow manner imitating a dog. As he finished eating his snack, Nepgear knocked on the wall of the guest room.

She peeked over with half of her face seen, "Tetsuya-san?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, I thought I should check up on you…"

"Hm."

Her legs fidgeted, "Well, you're okay so I'll leave-"

He raised a hand to stop her movement. "Wait."

"Ah yes…!"

"I wanted to thank you and everybody living here for letting me live in this place. I hope I won't bring trouble here."

Nepgear looked at him in silence and brought herself over to him.

"It's okay, we're happy to have you here, especially Onee-chan and Histoire-san."

"Where is Neptune by the way?"

"Just playing video games as usual. She's always like that." She giggled.

He looked at his phone's clock (his phone worked fine here strangely enough). "I see, well I think I'll get some sleep now. Good night."

"...Good night." She closed the door at last. Tetsuya took off his wrist bands, black socks, and his headphones placing them next to the device.

His fire-colored bangs laid in laziness on his blue pupils before he enclosed himself in darkness.

…

In a shot of a blur, Tetsuya's eyes shot open in surprise. On the dirt roadway he stood, the grassy land brimmed with the colors of life in mother earth. A familiar scenery, except there were no other beings here besides himself.

His eyes gazed out to the terrain before he looked down. He wore a white shirt with one long sleeve hanging to his left that was tucked under a sleeveless black shirt. He looked at himself and his white knee-length trousers and black sandals. The only thing he touched was his white headphones that fitted his head and ears.

"Well, well look who it is."

The boy with the weird outfit looked up at a man that looked like a bird.

"You."

The man with a slothful manner slouched his back forward as he stood on top of the cliff looking down on Tetsuya with a mocking smile forming.

"How rare to see you at a time like this. Did you come here to provide words of comfort from that far?" Tetsuya asked crossing his arms to his chest.

He laughed and rubbed his pale skin. "No, I just feel like it you know."

"So boy, do you know what to do right now?"

"That's obvious, find ways to take me home."

"Come on; don't speak like a robot presenting a manual. Can't you speak more humanly like what you are?"

Tetsuya sighed and crossed his arms again. "Fine, fine. I will become an adventurer and totally forget about planet Earth and live here. Is that more humane?"

"Don't jinx it. You might become more attached to this world than you think."

"You don't fully know me."

"Oh I've been with since you were young, boy." The man smiled but vacantly looked at Tetsuya. He stood up and floated then slowly descended. Their eyes had a stare down, colors reflected towards one another. One smiling; one of indifference.

He wore this uncanny smile towards him, like he didn't show everything to him, something Tetsuya felt. But according to Tetsuya, he always had a happy and a sad expression. A feeling of longing is what Tetsuya thought although he couldn't read minds like a psychic. In the end, the blank-faced boy stared at the fake smile of the lanky guy who was floating before him.

"I am you. And you are me." He was about to caress Tetsuya Yuugita's cheek with delicacy before he was stopped in a flash by him. He looked surprised before smiling when the boy said, "Those were the first words you said to me when you appeared in front of me." He threw the arm away from him. "But you never even told me your name nor did I remember giving you permission to call me so familiarly."

"And your expressions haven't changed since then either." The man giggled and turned his back with his hands tucked together.

"You should go back to sleep," the man decided to sit down, his back still turned back to Tetsuya. "And make sure you discover the resources in this world. Don't force yourself too hard."

"I'll be fine as always."

"Aren't you cocky."

"I'm not cocky." The man didn't pay attention as he poked at the flowers.

"Good night." He said. Tetsuya closed his eyes as heaviness descended on him. He tried to fight against as his consciousness began to fade in and out.

The world slipped out of balance and he fell into nothingness. He was finally granted with impenetrable darkness that he couldn't feel at all.

That was the end of the first dream of Tetsuya Yuugita in Gamindustri.

The hooded man looked at his fingers, pollen from the only violet chrysanthemum lying in the crowds of fresh daisies and lavender. He tried to brush it off his fingers but they continue to stubbornly sticking to his fingers.

His smile lit up as he turned back to look at the spot Tetsuya stood before he disappeared.

...

And so, three days passed in Gamindustri since the abrupt arrival of Tetsuya Yuugita. With the permission of Histoire and the Planeptune goddesses, he made himself comfortable in the Basilicom for shelter and food. Compa gave him a great amount of hospitality a host could show much to his surprise. It would feel nice to stay here forever but he knew that his stay wasn't going to last long. However, he needed to be careful of the most important habit back home. He prepared huge ammunition of snacks and food with him at the work table, surprising everybody that saw the stack of food rather than the stacks of paper. Other than a chocolate Pocky stick on his firm lips, Nepgear always gave him a nicely boiled down tea to help him feel refreshed, especially for his growling tummy. Nothing weird happened between the only male and the girls living together.

"Hey, shouldn't this story be a stereotypical romantic harem-esque comedy story? How come there haven't been any scenes like the naked shower scene or something! We just skipped three days of doing nothing!" Neptune said.

Tetsuya didn't say anything other than continuing to eat yesterday's dinner with sunny side up eggs, sizzling bacon, and a green salad with a straight face during breakfast.

When he would finish the papers, sometimes, he looked at the goddess who was always slouching on a pink bean bag mashing down her game controller with opened bags of chips and pudding, gifted by her darling sister, lying beside her as company. It turned into a normal sight for him as she didn't bother him at all. Histoire saw Tetsuya was being extremely tolerable of her slothful attitude. Although relieved about the realization, she wished she could make Neptune look at her own secretary as an example of what a goddess should be doing with her papers. Neptune, as always, continued to not care and fooled around.

The next late morning when Histoire was about to give another vengeful backlash to the lazy goddess for not doing her CPU work again, a certain guest had arrived at the beginning of the scene, indirectly saving the goddess from the verbal danger.

The individual walked in with Nepgear welcoming her in; Tetsuya didn't look up yet as he continued to work on his morning stacks of paperwork.

"Onee-chan! Noire-san is here!" Nepgear said. The name made Tetsuya look up from his papers for a second realizing who she was before going back to stare and work on the white sheets as if nothing happened.

Neptune stood up from the bean bag and walked to the guest. "What's up Noire? Were you feeling lonely as usual? Or is it because Uni-chan is busy doing something else?" She said in a joyful, mocking voice.

Noire's cheeks turned red quickly as she rebuked back, "Why is that your first response!? And Uni is back home doing work. I was just… visiting Planeptune for a bit!" She didn't really have time to think about her choice of words.

"It's okay, it's okay, Tetsuya's got that down for me." She joyfully played off, not knowing she accidentally triggered Histoire's button again.

She burst out loud to everybody. "NO, IT IS NOT!" Immediately shocking everybody in the room with her loud shout, with the exception of Tetsuya.

The enraged Oracle yelled at the goddesses with flames appearing behind her, "I have seen Tetsuya-san work his butt to the core for papers! He has only done the easiest job any goddess can handle; you should be doing quests for your country!"

Neptune backed up a little with her hands blocking the sight of Histoire who turned into a volcano with upcoming steam surrounding her tiny head.

"W-Well, the Shares have been slowly going up right?"

Again, Neptune trying to play it off yet Histoire argued, "In your dreams perhaps, but they have not even moved up even once, they have been going down **slowly** as usual!"

"Didn't Nepgear or Ai-chan done any quests when they were gone?"

"Nepgear-san was buying groceries the whole week because you kept pestering her to buy more pudding and chips! And IF-san has been extremely busy with the Intelligence Division!"

Neptune kept up a tense smile as she claimed, "Eheheh… I don't think little Nep has any more excuses to give…"

"Then, I suggest you take a quest! Now!"

Amidst the chaotic atmosphere, Tetsuya stacked the papers together and tapped them on the table to keep them straight.

He stood up and walked to the group as Histoire continued bickering to Planeptune's goddess. He went beside her. "Histoire," The miniature girl looked back at Tetsuya in shock, but with rage still pent up. "I'm done with the paperwork." It was calm enough for Histoire as she began to lose steam at a fast rate and decided to breathe in and out, grasping oxygen for her tiny body. The group sighed in relief. Noire, in particular, took a great look at the man, as she recognized his name. She whispered to Nepgear.

"Is that Tetsuya?"

"Yes. Thanks to him, our workload has been going down dramatically!" She excitedly stated.

The pink haired man looked at her at last. "You are Noire?"

"Yes, you must be Tetsuya. I'm Noire, the goddess of Lastation" Noire smirked.

"Oh, the country in the north."

"Of course. I see you've been working hard at this lazy goddess's workload." Neptune averted her eyes away from them and whistled. "It must be extremely tiring for you."

"A little bit, to be frank, but I'm fine. Histoire, I'm going to do the afternoon's stack now." Turning his back, he walked back to the desk and grabbed more sheets to place on the table.

"Wait, let me help you!" Nepgear quickly scampered over to him and grabbed a few sheets for herself.

"Thanks." Noire and Neptune watched them in silence. Noire asked her "Hey is he always like this?"

"I mean you can tell he's a workaholic like you with those paper stacks over there."

"Hey!"

"Neptune." They perked up, "you should pick a quest with Noire and Nepgear, how about that?"

"H-Huh-"

"Heck yeah, it's way-way better to do it together! Good suggestion, my awesome secretary! Come on, Nepgear let's go!"

"What about the paperwork?"

"It's fine I can do it by myself, you should probably help your sister." Neptune dragged her guest to the elevator with Nepgear following along and saying goodbye to him and Histoire who returned back to a normal state. Tetsuya stood still as Neptune and Nepgear waved and said goodbye; Histoire came up to him.

"Have you calmed down?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"I see." The stoic boy looked back to the worktable before the Oracle stopped him.

"Wait." He stopped and looked back at her.

"Do you want to go with them?"

"Do you mind?"

Histoire suggested him to explore more of what Gamindustri has to offer to him. He agreed as he knew he hadn't left the Basilicom ever since the day he came to this world. Departing to the elevator, he stuffed his pockets and grabbed another stick of Pocky.

Descending to the first story of the building, the trio had already exited out. The doors automatically opened for him as he left the building to pursue the trio who disappeared already. Remembering what Histoire said, he embarked on his way to the closest Guild location.

He scanned the area and saw the city map that contained titles and pictures of different kinds of places of Planeptune. He saw the closest Guild on the map and guessed that's where Neptune and other two were heading to.

He stared at the map for a little longer before he allowed someone else to look at it.

The capital of Planeptune looked as ever futuristic and wide. For a country that had the lowest Shares in Gamindustri, Planeptune was so immense in size it made Tetsuya wonder what Neptune did to increase the size of her city; it was probably Histoire anyway. The people walked on the streets as normal and there was a wave road that they can just stand in and the road would take them to their destination. The place amazed him. Planeptune is deemed the most futuristic city of Gamindustri, yet it was in last place when it came to Shares.

As he exited out of a square, a girl called out to him.

"Excuse me..."

Tetsuya slowly turned his head to her. "Yes?"

"Do you know where the closest Guild is at?" The girl looked like an adventurer, with ugly red and purple bruise marks all over her skin along with small tears on her plain clothing that managed to hang on.

"You can find it on the map right there."

"But I'm bad with directions…"

"I see. I'm heading there." He faced back and began walking again. She followed along aside the boy.

"Oh, so you are going to there!" She chirped.

"Yeah, meeting with some acquaintances." He claimed.

"I'm Sarah Suzuki, how about you?" She fixed her unkempt bangs and other loose strands.

"Tetsuya."

"That's a nice name!"

"Thanks."

"What are you going to the Guild for; you're a beginner?"

"Just meeting up with some acquaintances there." He looked at her again, "Did you just come back from a quest in Planeptune?"

"Well, I actually traveled from Lowee to here."

"Isn't that far?" He imagined the distance from the continental map of Gamindustri, Planeptune is diagonally from Lowee and traveling there would take days to get to.

"That's a lot of injuries." He said.

"Oh, this?"

'What does she does she mean _"Oh, this"_ ' He immediately thought noticing her tone slightly changed. Actually, when he went into thought-bubble mode, her face changed from a happy girl to a girl who looked like she gained pleasure from doing something recently.

"Don't worry, these injuries came from monsters I fought, those Dogoos… their cute, adorable slimy bodies rubbing against my body. And then after that, I encountered a Fenrir…"

"Aren't those really hard to kill for adventurers?" He stared blankly at the girl's face.

"Yeah, it was really hard but I managed to take it down! But I would never encounter a Fenrir in the route I was going on so that was… great…" At certain points, Sarah was either going at a normal pace or a slow, suave pace in her story; when she was done, she looked at Tetsuya embarrassed.

"But-But it's not like I like pain you know! It's just a little tingly feeling that's all!" Despite the look of the severity of her injuries, she had the energy to pout out her cheeks that had a purple mark slapped on the left side.

His face didn't show it, but he knew what quirk this adventurer donned.

She donned tight black leggings that had small, big ripped parts, a red shirt that covered her spaghetti strap shirt, which one of the straps was destroyed, and a choker that had taped daisies on it; she didn't actually look like an adventurer. Just a normal girl. With the exception of a strapped katana hanging from her hips.

"But that's fine, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"You took down a Fenrir that was on a safe road for people to cross so that's great. Oh, we're here." They faced the only building that had a silver logo of the world **Guild**.

"Hey, what was your name again?"

"Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya, I'll remember that, I promise! Thanks for the talk. By the way, again, I'm-"

"Sarah."

"Yeah, Sarah." She placed her hands on the door handles and pushed them right in.

* * *

 **AN: Finish! Time to hop on to chapter 2!**

 **Tetsuya: It was kinda short.**

 **AN: Okay, okay, it was originally long but I separated it. Chapter 3 is probably going to be long looking at how it currently is right.**

 **Tetsuya: Don't jinx it.**

 **AN: Don't steal a line. See ya guys, please give your thoughts about the latest chapter and I hope your summer vacation is great!**

 ***Everybody leaves stations***


End file.
